glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Glitter Charm (Doki Doki)
This page is about the Glitter Charms in Glitter Force Doki Doki. For the items of the same name in the original Glitter Force, see Glitter Charm. Glitter Charms are small, circular trinkets that the Glitter Force uses to transform, attack, and summon items. A Glitter Charm's power is activated when it's inserted into a device, such as a Glitter Pad or Glitter Heart Arrow. In the original Japanese version, Glitter Charms are called Cure Loveads (キュアラビーズ Kyua Rabīzu), a combination of the words "love" and "beads".http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Cure_Loveads Appearance (Doki Doki) Glitter Force Doki Doki's Glitter Charms vary greatly in appearance depending on their function. Despite this, all Glitter Charms are circular and have a crown on top. Glitter Force Doki Doki's transformation charms are gold and have a bow engraved on them. round with a bow engraved on it and a little crown on top. For Natalie, the bow is replaced by a stylized red A. Glitter Heart, Glitter Diamond, Glitter Clover, and Glitter Spade's first attack charms are white with a large ruby heart in the center. Their second attack charms, which they use with the Glitter Heart arrows, have the theme color of their owners (e.g. Heart's second Glitter Charm is pink) and an engraving of the Glitter Heart Arrow. Glitter Ace's attack charm is white with an engraving of a red shield with the heart, diamond, clover, and spade symbols on it. Diamond, Clover, and Spade's third attack charms, as well as Ace's second attack charm, are silver with the word "LOVE" on it. The "O" is a pink, heart-shaped gem. The charms used to summon things have a white crown and an image of the item they summon. The border is white with a stripe of a different color. Powers When set into a compatible item, such as a Glitter Pad, a Glitter Charm will unleash its power. This could mean anything from summoning an item to performing an attack, or even transforming someone into a Glitter Force Warrior. Trivia * While some of the Glitter Charms appear out of thin air, others are given to the Glitter Force by Johnny. Gallery glittercharmdokidoki.png|The Doki Doki Glitter Charm's first appearance. charmonkippie.png|Maya's charm used on Kippie. charmonrory.png|Rachel's charm used on Rory. charmonlance.png|Clara's charm used on Lance charmondavi.png|Mackenzie's charm used on Davi. attackcharmonkippie.png|Heart's attack charm used on Kippie. attackcharmonrory.png|Diamond's attack charm used on Rory. attackcharmonlance.png|Clover's attack charm used on Lance. attackcharmondavi.png|Spade's attack charm used on Davi. milkcharmonkippie.png|The charm that produces milk for Dina used on Kippie. sleepcharmonrory.png|The charm that creates sleep time for Dina used on Rory. rattlecharmonrory.png|The charm that creates a rattle for Dina used on Rory. musiccharmonkippie.png|The charm that creates music for Dina used on Kippie. shepcharmonrory.png|The charm that makes Dina sleep using sheep used on Rory. mirrorcharmondavi.png|The charm that makes a communicating mirror used on Davi. giftcharmonkippie.png|The charm that creates surprise gifts for Dina used on Kippie. crowncharmonkippie.png|The charm used to summon the Golden Crown of Wisdom used on Kippie. Heartarrowcharm.PNG|Heart's Glitter Heart Arrow charm. Diamondarrowcharm.PNG|Diamond's Glitter Heart Arrow charm. Cloverarrowcharm.PNG|Clover's Glitter Heart Arrow charm. Spadearrowcharm.PNG|Spade's Glitter Heart Arrow charm. References Category:Glitter Force Doki Doki Category:Items